


Under Moonlight's Guideance

by MagiKat409



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKat409/pseuds/MagiKat409
Summary: Told in the females POV. Sierra, an Alpha female werewolf has gone into heat and that means only one thing: finding an Alpha male to mate with. Fortune smiles on Sierra as she discovers her potential mate out in the wilderness miles from her house; one with a salt and pepper fur coat and a oddly fitting red silk scarf hanging from his neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a series of one-offs; who knows. 2nd smut fic, this time my own take on werewolves and mating. Please leave kudos and review! Thanks!
> 
> Apart of Negan Smut Week 2017 on Tumblr.

Lowering myself onto all fours, the feeling of the cool earth digging underneath my paws as I tipped back my head, allowing myself to sniff at the nightly air. As I closed my eyes, I began to take in all the sounds and smells of my surroundings.

 

Mossy-bark, damp from the recent rain, the dewy grass twinkling like stars and a slow trickle of a nearby stream; typical for a woodland scenery, but that’s not what I’m hunting for….Ah! There we go! The sickening sweet odor fills my nostrils.

 

Pinpointing the trace of the scent, I take off deeper into the forest in hopes to locate where it was coming from.

 

As I approached a clearing, keeping myself cloaked in the shadows, I peered out beyond the trees to spot off in the middle of my view, an Alpha Male wolf!

 

His coat shined, the light of the full moon overhead being the only source of illumination; it was onyx in color with signs of gray highlights.

 

Eyes, much like molten chocolate dusted with green tea, had a mischievous almost playful intent within them.

 

His muzzle had a faint scar lining the left side of his face. What stood out to me was a crimson scarf draped around the scruff of his neck.

 

‘Okay, now he’s just being an attention whore,’ I said to myself giggling. But, damn if he wasn’t attractive though!

 

Wonder what he looks like as a human male? The thought alone sent pleasant shiver down my spine, my reddish-blonde fur standing on end.

 

I sent a silent prayer to my ancestors that he is the one; thy soulmate. As the lone Alpha Female of my pack, finding another Alpha (especially a male) was essential.

 

Not only for the pack to grow strong through our pups, but for additional protection against other packs who’d try to take over our territory.

 

Taking another deep breath, the stench of his scent becomes vibrant this close in range; worn-leather, sandalwood, mint and hints of tobacco; shit, I’m getting intoxicated from his musk alone!

 

But, I have to test him to truly see if he is my intended beloved. Letting out a low howl indicating my presence to him, his ears twitch at the sound as he turns his head towards its direction.

 

If he wasn’t in his wolf form at this present time, I bet you 100 dollars that a shit-eating grin graced his face. Slowly we began to approach one-another, scoping out the other.

 

The closer we reached each other, our respective scents germinated, mixing together to create something new and uniquely us. I nuzzled against his neck as he mirrored the same actions onto me.

 

So far so good, he’s wise enough not to force himself on me. Now, let’s just see if he has the stamina to keep up. I nug him on the neck initiating the second part of the mating ritual: the chase.

 

Bolting off into a sprint, I headed back into the forest and the distant trotting of paws behind me told me; he was in hot pursuit.

 

The teachings of my mother kicked in as I made it more challenging for him; zigzagging between trees, leaping over fallen stumps. Anything to test his endurance and himself as an Alpha.

 

Noticing we’re making our way toward the deeper area of the forest, I think it’s time to make him REALLY work for the privilege of my pussy. Which has been wet with slick since I nuzzled the Alpha Male’s neck moments ago.

 

Continuing southbound I reached a familiar wooden fence. While still in a sprint, I pushed back my hind legs and leaped high over the fence; landing directly in the backyard of my house.

 

Haha! Stuck the landing! I shifted quickly back into my human self and heading into the house through the sliding glass patio door that I left unlocked earlier in the day.

 

Shaking the chill of the cool night air off my skin, I left the backdoor open; an invitation to my soon-to-be lover.

 

Leaving a trail of clothes that led up to the golden oak staircase, walking to the end of the hallway, the soft patter of my bare feet the only noise echoing through the small 2-story townhouse.

 

I opened the white door of my bedroom, and climbed onto the quilted bedspread of my queen-sized bed.

 

I layed my head towards the headboard, my rust-colored hair splayed in a halo along the pillows.

 

Getting myself into the proper mating position; or as the _kama sutra_ calls it: The Hound.

 

My forearms and knees supporting my body weight as I arch my plump ass into the air and waited for lover boy to arrive.

 

Thankfully it wasn't a long wait because I heard the back porch door slide close. Heavy booted footsteps caused the hardwood floor to groan and creak.

 

Shuffling of clothes being discarded as the footsteps creeped closer, they suddenly stopped right outside my bedroom door.

 

Waiting on baited breath, my ears pick up the sound of the door knob sharply turning and slamming against the opposite wall.

 

Our breathing synchronizing into one; in and out, out and in. He moves towards me, as I'm displayed before his gaze like Excalibur just before King Arthur pulled it from the stone.

 

He leans his hairy chest onto my smooth, pale back. His large, calloused hands roaming my sides and toned stomach, they make their way up to cup my breasts.

 

I moan as he messaged them, rolling my nipples into taut peaks. He leans his head downward, planting kisses and small nips along my neck.

 

I can feel the soft, but prickly beard he’s sporting; fuck I love a man with facial hair, especially between my thighs.

 

His hot, moist breath on my earlobe; I here my lovers voice for the first time. “Mmm darling, you have no i-fucking-dea how long I’ve been fucking waiting for your ass.” he said huskily.

 

God, he even sounds sexy! “I could say the same thing, stud.” I flirted back as I grind my ass cheeks onto his rather large member.

 

Both of us groaning at the friction. I could feel my slick drip down my thighs now as he continued to play with my boobs, sucking on my pulse point with his soft lips.

 

I can feel how hard he’s getting and I’m anxiously excited, thinking how it will feel inside my wet pussy.

 

As we finish marking each other with our respective scents; signaling to other weres and shapeshifters alike that we are now packmates.

 

I can feel him move his hands back down my body, one hand gripping my waist while the other grasps his cock; slowly testing the head up and down my wet slit using my slick to lube himself up.

 

The tip gently caressed my clit, sending small shockwaves throughout my body. Gah, I can’t take it anymore!

 

I managed to maneuver a hand between my legs and try to force his cock inside me. He stopped his teasing and quickly snatched both my wrists; holding my hands behind my back in his iron grip.

 

“Don't you do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions.” he said assertively.

 

“Yeah, that wasn’t a wise move Sierra.”, scolding myself. I let out a whimper.

 

He chuckled, taking one hand a way; the other holding my hands firmly still. “Good, good girl…” he praised my act of submission to him.

 

“Ah, fuck baby I’m so sorry,” he sighed mockingly, “ how rude of me to not intro-fucking-duce myself; Hi, I’m Negan. Remember it well, darlin cause you’re gonna be screaming it all night long.”

 

I giggled at his up-frontness; cocky little shit. “Sierra, my name is Sierra.” I said to Negan, the throbbing ache between my thighs increased as my whole body continued to ache with want.

 

I shoved back against him as he took hold of my hip once again, pulling my waist upward to meet his as the hard tip of cock kissed the opening of my weeping pussy.

 

I couldn’t take it anymore! I needed him in me now! I could feel my slick trickle down my legs, clenching my hands as I held my breath.

 

Then it finally came, as Negan moved into place and with one monstrous thrust, his thickened cock impaled my tight pussy.

 

I cried out in pleasure and relief, feeling Negan’s rock, hard cock widen my inner walls, adjusting to his massive size and width.

 

Keeping my head down on the bed as a sign of submission, I arched my back and hips more, spreading my thighs a little wider in eagerness.

 

“Fucking shit Sierra! I’ve not even moved, yet your tight pussy has me in a vice!” he lustfully exclaimed to me as he dragged his cock out of my soaked folds half way before roughly lunging back into me.

 

I closed my eyes as Negan began to slam into me, fully thrusting harder and wanting each motion of his cock giving me what I wanted and needed so damn badly.

 

I moaned out, “Oh Negan! Yes! F-fuck me harder! You feel so fucking good inside me!” The sensation coursing through my body made me feel like I was on fire, it felt so good!

 

“You like that big dick in ya don’t you, you dirty girl? Huh? Fucking answer me!” Negan grunted, as his grew harder and faster with eagerness, losing almost all self-control.

 

“YES! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCCCCCKKKKKK!” The pleasure of my screams echoing in rhythm to Negan ravaging me with all his might.

 

I could feel myself about to climax as well as my mate, his thrusts becoming more urgent.

 

Then, unable to withstand anymore,my body seized up completely, tightening the kegel muscles in my pussy around Negan as I cried out in intense pleasure; squirting my slick all over his broad cock while he groaned, releasing my hands and gripping my hips firmly.

 

Fully burying himself to the hilt, I could feel the warmth of Negan’s potent seed spraying the walls of my inviting womb.

 

He lowers his head back towards the area where my neck and shoulder met and sinks his teeth in, breaking the skin. Licking the mark with his warm,flat tongue; I return the gesture to Negan, marking him in the same fashion; officially sealing one-another as mates.

 

Basking in the afterglow of our mating session, Negan slowly withdraws from my hyper-sensitive folds, his cock shimmering with our juices.

 

My body gives and I plop flat on my stomach onto the bed, Negan falling with me and holding me close, his body being the big spoon.

 

The full moon shines through my bedroom curtains, making everything glow in it’s light. Tonight is a perfect night.

 

Turning my face towards my mate and finally seeing what he looks like as a human - I must say; he exceeded my expectations. Negan was an older Alpha (my first assumption was correct), but damn he looked fine as hell.

 

Lightly tanned skin, graced with wisps of dark body hair with a matching trimmed salt’n’pepper beard upon his face, a small scar on his left cheek, perfectly kissable lips underneath a sculpted, large nose, a jawline for days and molten hazel eyes.

 

The pair of us studied each other for a moment. Negan grins showing off two-rows of pearly-white teeth: the perfect, ideal Alpha Male.

 

He leans in and nips me lightly on my right ear lobe. I giggle and push against his furry chest playfully.

 

“Now, don’t you fucking start with me my beautiful wife,”

 

I bite my lip and blush.

 

“unless you want go for round two that is.” Negan asked flirtatiously, his left hand trailed down towards my still over-stimulated clit; brushing it in lazy circles.

 

I shuttered at his touch, clenching my thighs together and squirming my legs; biting my plump, lower lip.

 

“I’ll take that as a fuck yes?” Negan asked questionably, his voiced once again gruff with lust.

 

Finding my strength, I pull away from my husband (woh, that’s gonna be something to get used too) and turned my body to face him, pinning my soft hands on his prickly chest.

 

I swing my right leg around so that I’m straddling his lean waist, leaning my head in; our lips barely touching, “Only if I get to be on top this time.” I said suggestively.

  
Negan grins against my lips as we shared our first kiss as husband and wife. The perfect way to begin our lives as one.


End file.
